The invention relates to a method of making a cut extending from the vent toward the breast in slaughtered birds, a first, round cut being made around the vent followed by a second cut starting therefrom and directed toward the breast of the bird.
The invention furthermore relates to a device for making a cut in slaughtered birds extending from the vent toward the breast, the device comprising a knife mounted in a frame and traveling with its cutting edge, along the path of a circle while being capable of being driven rotatably, and in the vicinity thereof disposed in a holder, a second knife capable of moving in a direction away from the first knife, the path of the holder being determined by the movement of at least one cam connected thereto traveling in a non-linear guideway.